deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Erron Black Vs The Last Kusagari
Erron Black Vs The Last Kusagari is a what-if DeathBattle by Stevethebarbarian, featuring Erron Black from Mortal Kombat facing off against the Last Kusagari from Red Steel 2. Description Red Steel 2 vs Mortal Kombat! These two masked, swordfighting, gunslinging cowboys face off to see who's faster on the draw! Will the gunslinger who can't decide what century he lives in bring down the mercenary killer who fights for Outworld? Or will Erron Black preform a Fatality? Interlude Wiz: Since the earliest days of film, gunslinging cowboys have been a cultural icon, battling it out in the dusty streets, the burning sun toasting their backs. Boomstick: 'Some of them just don't quite do things the way we've gotten used to.' Like Erron Black, the gunslinger assassin from Outworld. And the Last Kusagari, the mysterious Hero who was stripped of his name. I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to see who would win... A DeathBattle! Last Kusagari In the Wild West of the distant future of aincient Japan... it was the best we could come up with, there was a cclan of ninja-smaurai-cowboy-wizzards called the Kusagari. Through the arts of magic, swordfighting, and gunslinging, they managed to become some of the most powerful warriors in the land. One of 'em, probably just a little crazy, took in a diciple who was more than a little... rambunctions. This man, who's name will not be mentioned, eventually made such a massive breach of the clan's laws that he was stripped of his name and banished for five years. But for whatever reason, his master decided to give him one more honour before he was banished. Yep. Imagine this. The President of the United States is impeached. ''But they let him keep the nuke button.'' That's about right. The kid was allowed to keep the Sora Katana, a semi-mystical sword imbedded with incredible power, made from the chunks of a meteor that landed in the aincient home of the Kusagari hundreds of years before. The Kusagari wondered in the desert for five damn years. Apparently, he was also a badass, so yeah, that's cool. When he finally returned, he ran into a hellish landscape. His village was burned, filled with deadly raiders known as Jackals. And the Kusagari... every last one of them was dead, with the exeption of himself and an old man who wasn't even a member of the clan. He made the mistake of getting caught by the Jackal's leader, Payne, who dragged him along on a chain suspended from a motorcycle and took the katana. ' But no problem, right? He just kicked Payne's ass, took the sword back, and kept training, killing ninjas, jackals, weird Samurai soldier dudes called Katakara, and finally a weilder of yet another Sora Katana, a ninja named Shinjiro, who intends to use it's powers to rule the world. '''And he beats the shit out of every last one of them, leaving piles of corpses so high that you couldn't ride into the sunset over them. ' The Sora Katana, on top of being an incredibly powerful and nearly indestructable weapon, comes equipped with a laundry-list of magical abilities. '''Using the Eagle, he can swipe upward with so much force that his enemies are catapulted into the air, allowing him to finish them with a downward smash, throwing them into the ground hard enough to leave a crater in solid stone. With the Tiger, he can block virtually any blow, as well as easily deflect bullets back to sender. The Bear is a smashing strike so powerful that it shakes the ground, dropping enemies with the greatest of ease. With the Dragon, he hurls a massive burst of energy that throws enemies into walls, dealing heavy damage, as well as knocking them off-ballance. On top of that, he's also got some less-magical, but just as effective abilities. The Guillotine slams enemies to the ground, the Matador allows for quick counters, the Storm is a spinning attack damaging everyone surrounding him, and the Reaper is a massive, crushing explosion of badass that shatters multiple layers of armor with one shot. ''' But he doesn't just use his sword. On top of that, he carries around four guns, each one with it's own specific neiche for combat. '''And this is ''my ''specific neiche for description, so how about you leave this to me? Uh, sure. I mean, I guess guns are ''your thing, after all. '''Damn straight. His main weapon is his classic six-shooter, the .375 Longarm. This little baby's got six shots and perfect accuracy, as well as it's own magical ability, the Cobra, allowing the Kusagari to snap off up to six shots at anywhere from one to three targets, almost instantly. The Side Winder is a long-range, high powered rifle that can blast through an armored samurai like a wet paper bag at three hundred yards. The Johnny Gun is... a Tommy gun. It fires off shots faster than a room full of rappers, and with twice the impact. Finally, the Double Barrel is a badass shotgun that can blow apart a peice of steel with one shot- and the baby's got two. ' The Kusagari is fast enough to cut machine gun bullets out of the air, strong enough to break a Sora Katana effortlessly, agile enough to jump across huge gaps with little difficulty, and tough enough to take dozens of bullets before he finally falls. On top of that, by doing so much as putting an ace in his hat, he can come back from the dead. (WIP) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years